Hokage's Elite
by Lemonlime-B-tch
Summary: Tsunade had been bugging Sarutobi for a while now asking over and over again to make a special team inside Anbu that only answered to him, not the counsel, not any one. This would be the elite group. Sarutobi finally caves thinking that this could be the chance he has at making Tsunade come back. He puts her in charge of picking the team. Naru/Oc/possible Harem, might rerate later
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade had been bugging Sarutobi for a while now asking over and over again to make a special team inside Anbu that only answered to him, not the counsel, not any one. This would be the elite group. Sarutobi finally caves thinking that this could be the chance he has at making Tsunade come back. He puts her in charge of picking the team. The first one she finds? Naruto of course.

* * *

Tsunade walked through the training grounds hoping she could come across some of the finer shinobi training. She was walking through training ground 35 when she heard soft strumming of a guitar. She followed the sound.

A boy about the age of nine sat under a tree strumming what looked like a homemade guitar. It looked just like one with a ruff surface to it. She found it rather odd that he would be here sitting alone. Then she saw him open his mouth to sing.

"Stay with me.." He sounded so soft and sincere. "Baby stay with me." His voice captured her heart, it was simply beautiful.

Then she saw it. "Tonight don't leave me alone." His voice was sending small shock waves of sound making the earth quake and the trees shake. She knew that if he was truly trying he could easily made as much damage to the terrain as she did with her fists.

"Walk with me." She sat down on the grass a little a ways from him and simply listened to him, "Come and walk with me."

"To the edge of all we've ever known. I can see you there with the city lights, Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes. I can breathe you in. Two shadows standing by the bedroom door, No, I could not want you more than I did right then, As our heads leaned in. Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be, But with my eyes closed all I see Is the skyline, through the window, The moon above you and the streets below. Hold my breath as you're moving in, Taste your lips and feel your skin. When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly. Stay with me, baby stay with me, Tonight don't leave me alone. She shows me everything she used to know, Picture frames and country roads, When the days were long and the world was small." Her eyes had closed and she slightly swayed to his strumming. Thinking that maybe he would be a good asset to the team.

All the sudden the music stopped. "When were you going to interrupt?" She heard him ask. She sighed. She was really enjoying his music.

She stood up and walked over to the brat. "How old are you?"

"Nine." So she did guess correctly.

"Is this your ability?"

"I can attack using this if that's what you're asking."

"Is that all you can do?"

The boy just shrugged, "I don't know. I've only been focusing on this and tai."

"Taijustu?"

The boy nodded making his blonde locks fall into his eyes. "I almost have them combined."

Tsunade blinked at him. Realizing who this was by the sweet smile that danced on his lips. "Will you do something for me?"

"Depends." The boy blinked up at her.

She produced a simple square of paper. "Channel your chakra into the paper?"

He smiled and reached for the paper, "Okay."

He looked at the paper in his hands as it split into four pieces, half of them got really wet and started to drip off the paper, the other half combusted into flames. She stared with her mouth agape. He had a natural affinity to all three of them, and it seemed as though none of them were his secondary chakra nature.

"Um ma'am? What just happened?" He asked quickly dropping the papers to the ground.

"That was to tell what your chakra's nature was." Tsunade said. "With the right training you will be able to use all three of them."

"Would you teach me? No one else will." He said lowering his eyes to the ground and gripped his guitar tightly.

"On one condition." He looked up at her silently asking her what. "You'll play me a song whenever I ask you to?"

The boy let a huge smile over take his face, "I can do that."

"Will you play me one right now?" She asked taking a seat next to the boy.

He starts strumming and begins to sing.

* * *

Tsunade practically skipped up to Sarutobi's office. The songs that the boy had played her still rang in her heart. She didn't knock and simply pushed the doors open.

Danso and the other two elders turned their attention to her. "Tsunade-san." Danso greeted.

Tsunade froze. Sarutobi turned to the elders, "We will have to discuss this at a later date. You are dismissed."

"But..." Danso tried but felt it was a fruitless argument and bowed his head before leaving with the two others in tow.

As soon as the door shut she began to speak. "I have found one."

"Tsunade the Anbu haven't even preformed for you yet."

"What? Oh... Um well I found one that isn't an Anbu member...I was kind of hoping none of the counsel members would know about them so they could keep their corrupting hands off of them."

"I see."

"He is very young but in about a year training with me, he should be more than ready for battle."

"Who is 'he'?"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"No."

"Sensei. You don't understand, he has a natural affinity to three basic elements. Wind, water, and fire. He has already been using his wind affinity. I just have to teach him how to use the other ones. He has even created his own fighting style."

"You know he only goes as Naruto Uzumaki, right?"

"Is that a yes sir?"

"You know the village will be livid if they find out that he was chosen for this and not Sasuke Uchiha."

"I will be forming my own team. I will probably have to train them for a year before hand, so as a request I would personally like to disappear with my team for that allowed time?"

"I understand. They just all better not be nine year olds."

Tsunade nodded.

"Oh and one more thing Tsunade. You're going to be the one to tell the counsel."

Tsunade nodded, walking away to find more useful ninja.

* * *

"Made a wrong turn once or twice." The alto voice carried through the forest. Tsunade and Naruto came to a stop. It was a girls voice, "Dug my way out blood and fire."

A girl about the age of eleven walked in front of them cutting across their path. Her arm was bleeding, droplets of blood hit the ground with a sizzle with each of them. She had tears running down her face. Her clothes were a simple baggy brown dress that the orphanage had handed out to girls. She had no shoes on and had waist length blood red hair. "Bad decisions that's alright, welcome to my silly life." She broke off with a heavy heart wrenching sob.

"Hey." Naruto called out softly. The girl jumped, turning her face towards them showing off her blood red eyes that glittered like rubies. She seemed absolutely terrified. She took off into the woods.

Naruto ran after her without a second thought. Tsunade sighed, had she not just been put in charge of him she would have just sat there and waited for him to find his own way back. She started to run after them.

The girl ran as fast as her bare feet could take her, she unfortunately wasn't faster than Naruto. He grabbed her arm stopping her instantly as she fell to the ground crying in pain. He felt his skin burn from her blood but he didn't take his hand off of her arm.

"Please just let me go." She cried in a very quiet voice. "Please? I don't want to hurt any one anymore."

"No." He said kneeling down next to her before wrapping her up in his hug. She felt so thin and frail in his arms, as if she wasn't really eating anything. He could feel the bones in her body instead of the soft plushy chub most of the girls this age still had.

"Just let me go." She sobbed into his shoulder. The sobs rocked her body violently in his arms. The blood he had touched had burned his flesh.

He pulled back from her and showed her his hand, "Watch."

She watched as his hand began to rapidly heal the wounds, leaving no scar. She still had tears running down her face. Some of them dripped right on to his hand burning him again, making her cry even harder.

Tsunade finally caught up and watched the entire thing happen. She knew with out a doubt this girl had an affinity to fire with out the use of that stupid paper. This girl was so naturally fire that her blood and tears were like boiling droplets of water.

"Shhhh don't cry." Naruto wrapped the girl back up in his arms. Careful not to break her in half. He held onto her looking up at Tsunade almost sharing the same thoughts.

"Hey what's your name?" Tsunade asked pushing the girls hair out of her face so she could have another good look at her eyes.

"Ketsuekihane Chi." She mumbled very quietly making the older woman have to lean in a little farther to hear it. She acidentally touched one of the girls tears. She pulled her hand away quickly in pain. The little girl had gotten even more sad in those two seconds before Tsunade showed off her medical training. Healing the small burn right before Ketsueki's eyes.

"Ketsuekihane, I want to ask you something."

The girl gave her a small look of 'what', "Do you know what chakra is?"

The girl nodded, "I am in school." The girl had quieted her sobs to just a few sniffles.

"Good, so do you know how to channel yours?"

"Yes."

"Would you channel your chakra into this paper?"

The little girl took the paper out of her hands after Naruto released her from his grip. Tsunade saw what had caused her arm to bleed, the word 'perfect' had been carved into her arm. Tsunade's heart clenched at the sight of those horrible letters marring the girls skin. The girl looked at the paper and began to concentrate. The paper crinkled right before it burst into flames then fell as ash from her hand.

Ketsuekihane looked up at her absolutely confused at what just happened. Tsunade thought it was interesting that this paper could pick up her secondary affinity right before her main one destroyed the paper. "This paper is used by shinobi to figure out what natural type one is, if it split in half its wind, got wet it's water, crumbled it's earth, crinkled it's lightning, burst into flames it's fire."

"I'm a wind, water, fire type."

She looked at Naruto confused, "Isn't water and fire the natural complete opposite of each other."

"Yes it is." Tsunade said steeling the attention back on herself.

"So I'm lightning and fire?"

Tsunade nodded, 'I might have to get Kakashi's help training this girl.'

* * *

Tsunade sat amused watching Ketsuekihane whom they decided to just call Chi and Naruto engulf their food as if they were both starving. Chi however actually did look like she was malnourished and under weight. She started to drift off into her own little world trying to think of who else she should have for her team or if she should just have a three-man team. As she thought about it she gave herself a deadline. If she didn't find another with in a week then it would just be a three-man team.

She was mainly dreading the confrontation of the counsel, she knew already that they would have objections to who she had picked for her team but then again they honestly had no say. An evil smile whispered it's way across her face.

She snapped out of it when she heard chopsticks hit the table harder than necessary. Naruto had turned to Chi furiously, "Why did you do that to your arm?"

Chi looked down at the letters carved across her forearm. "I wanted to die, every one kept telling me how I wasn't perfect and I was never ever going to be prefect." Chi almost whispered.

"Chi. You are perfect. You are you and that's all anyone could ask of you. Don't you dare think that you aren't perfect. So what if you were made differently than the other girls? Looking at you I could never imagine you looking any different then how you do. You are absolutely perfect and don't forget that." Naruto spoke passionately.

A pregnant silence followed, Chi couldn't meet Naruto's eyes and he wouldn't stop looking at her.

"Hey maybe we should go." Tsunade said noticing the small sideways glares thrown their way.

* * *

Tsunade had finally almost given up on finding the third member. She didn't want some clan head snob being on her team so she had tried to avoid them all together. She sat down on a post in training ground seven thinking to herself. She honestly had forgotten to check the place for anyone before hand so when a tiny girl maybe the age of eight back hand sprung into her vision it scared her.

The little girl didn't seem to notice that Tsunade was sitting there watching her. She watched the little girl pretend to fight imaginary opponents. This little girls flexibility and acrobat like limber had Tsunade interested. Most kunoichi couldn't bend as much as she was.

Impressed Tsunade made her way to the little green haired girl. "Hey."

Tsunade broke this girls concentration during a one handed cartwheel. She fell to the ground. "Ow..." She mumbled.

"What's your name kid?"

"Karasuba Sahashi." The girl retorted before looking up at Tsunade, "Your one of the three legendary Sanin."

"Yes I am. Now tell me do you want to be a ninja?"

"I want to be the strongest girl to show the guys that a girl can and is stronger than a man." Karasuba punched a fist in the air with a bright smile adorning her face.

"If you don't mind channeling your chakra into this paper for me please?" Tsunade held the paper out to her.

"Okay." The little girl took it. It had started to crumble but then turned completely into water. 'That would explain her flexibility.' Tsunade thought.

* * *

**Songs I used...**

**Kiss me slowly by Parachute**

**Perfect by P!nk**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade had been bugging Sarutobi for a while now asking over and over again to make a special team inside Anbu that only answered to him, not the counsel, not any one. This would be the elite group. Sarutobi finally caves thinking that this could be the chance he has at making Tsunade come back. He puts her in charge of picking the team. The first one she finds? Naruto of course.

* * *

Tsunade sighed readying herself for the dreaded moment. The cursed counsel awaited her presence on the other side of the door. She knew that they were going to throw insults and try at any of the laws to stop her from making this team only consisting of really young individuals that didn't include their precious Uchiha.

"Tsunade you may enter." Sarutobi had to first get all the 'important' issues the civilians wanted addressed before she could tell the counsel any part of her plan. She threw her shoulders back and set her face into a determined powerful look. She walked through the doors as if she owned the world knowing exactly what she was getting into.

The counsel had been split down the middle, one side had the shinobi clans, the other had the civilians. Inwardly she seethed at the high and mighty looks they threw her way. She smiled at them knowing she was just about to break them down a few notches.

"Ah dear Tsunade-san how nice of you to join us." Danzo's sickly sweetened voice drifted to her ears. Oh god did she want to rip him limb from limb, instead she responded with a polite smile.

"Tsunade has the floor." Sarutobi said calmly sitting down almost befuddled at the calmness about his old student.

"Tsch...Why are the civilians still here? This has no pertinence to them." Tsunade regarded the upset civilians with a simple glare.

"What you have to say they can all hear it." She didn't bother to figure out who had said such a ridiculous thing.

"To inform you _civilians _in no way shape or form do you have any say in what I'm about to present." Not waiting for the obvious uproar. "I have decided after convincing the Hokage of course to make a team. A team of the best of the best, we will be Anbu but only the Hokage. No chunin handing us missions, none of you telling us to complete a mission. This team will be functioning as the Hokage's personal guard. We will also be the only team to be receiving the SS-class missions. Furthermore I have taken the liberty to scout out my own team members, none of which you know the skill set of. My team will consist of Karasuba Sahashi, Ketsuekihane Chi, and Naruto Uzumaki."

She knew they were annoying before the civilians erupted in anger. "May I remind you that this is not a request, it is a statement that in all reality none of you have any say in the matter."

"But aren't they all under the age of twelve." Some one had managed to say something that piqued her interest.

"Yes. They have all shown me great potentual. While they are still very young this is exactly why I chose them. They are still growing up and for this reason alone training them will take no longer then a year. Within a year they will surpass any of the Anbu already at your disposal." Tsunade glowered some more at the inferior civilians, "I have only come here to ask your permission to allow the following to tag along with me; Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Hina Hyuuga, and Anko Mitarashi."

She ignored the civilians as they shouted no at her. The shinobi on the other hand contemplated every thing she had just spoken. She had gotten two nods of approval so far. The Hyuuga and the Akimichi were the first. Soon though every one had given her a nod all except for the Nara whom just shrugged. Tsunade took that as a yes anyways. "I thank you for the time." Tsunade dipped down into a bow. She could feel the civilians seething at her back when she had taken her leave.

* * *

Naruto looked down the street again. Tsunade still wasn't walking towards them yet. He sighed and sat back, rubbing his hand over his guitar. He couldn't think of words to sing or cords to play. He had almost laughed when Chi had first heard him sing, her face was priceless. She now sat next to him completely impatient as ever. He figured it was just because she was mainly fire.

"Where is she?" Chi huffed. She had been asking this question for the last ten minutes or so. "She told us not to be late because she had very important news for us."

Naruto rolled his eyes. She couldn't sit still for very long, she shifted again making his eye twitch. "She'll get here when she gets here." He retorted picking up his pick. He strummed a low G cord.

"I know but.."

"Shhh." He didn't want to hear it. He was just as annoyed that Tsunade was late, but he knew when to be patient. Strumming some more in a soft beat. He could almost physically see Chi calm down. She began to hum a little along with him.

"Ohh...oooo...yeah-eah-eahhh." He fit in between the strumming and and Chi's humming, "Time, is a waste." He began singing with out the chakra lacing the sound waves leaving his mouth, "As we fall together, If we don't, have...the right things...to face ohhh-ohhh-ohhhh please say you'll stay with me forever."

"Mmm-hmmm-hmmmmmmmm." Chi added in softly and smoothly, her lower voice complimenting the guitar and lyrics very nicely.

He began to strum a little faster, "Two long cracks made awhile back, still sit in parallel veins..."

"Oh oh ohhhhh hmm eah-eah woah..."

"Slowly beating in place..." He slowed the strumming and his voice. "Slowly mending the damage done..."

"Slowly..." She sang really softly higher then his had been.

"Slowly loosing time," He stopped strumming for the next line, "Slowly erasing my life..."

"I should have known...Ohh-ohhh-ohhhhhh..." Chi took over the next verse, "We could never be together, that I can not condone, we will never be together..."

He felt Tsunade's presence walking towards them. He stopped strumming and Chi sighed.

"You two could've kept going. I love it when you two sing together." Tsunade said coming to a holt in front of them, she had a little girl standing next to her. "Oh by the way this is Karasuba Sahashi, she will be joining our team."

Naruto and Chi waved. The little girl dawned a bright smile and waved back. Naruto could see why she had been picked for the team, they needed a stable one with two emotionally stunted kids.

"I'm Ketsuekihane Chi, but since my name is so long every one just calls me Chi."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

The little girls smile never left her face. Naruto took in her short chin length baby green hair, the same color eyes that seemed to shine with brilliance, the pale color of her skin, her small slightly crooked button nose, smiling thin baby pink lips, her black tight t-shirt, the small white shorts, and her bare feet. She seemed to hate shoes almost as much as Chi did.

"Alright so the news that I told you all about yesterday? Well we have permission to go on a year long training mission." Tsunade seemed kind of tired. "But I haven't exactly told you what I was doing...Well you are all apart of a team the Hokage said I could make, our job? Being the strongest team in the world.." She chuckled taking in the small determined faces. "Well we will be the only ones taking on SS-class missions and we are the Hokage's personal guards."

Naruto could feel every ones smiles radiating in the small area. A feeling that he had hardly been able to feel at all so far in his nine year old life.

* * *

**So I feel like this is a little short... don't worry I will get better at making them lengthy, but as of right now I want to know who you want in his potential Harem? I haven't completely decided on all the girls but I know of three so far and before you ask no I won't tell whom I have in mind. You will find out sooner or later :)**

**Thanks for reading and all those who reviewed, they brought smiles to my face thank you all so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade had been bugging Sarutobi for a while now asking over and over again to make a special team inside Anbu that only answered to him, not the counsel, not any one. This would be the elite group. Sarutobi finally caves thinking that this could be the chance he has at making Tsunade come back. He puts her in charge of picking the team. The first one she finds? Naruto of course.

* * *

"Begin!" Genma called, jumping out of the arena. Three very young looking people fell into a stance that seemed to mirror each others, another three slightly older fell into three different stances.

"How can you see through my eyes like open doors?" Vibrations shook the earth traveling at an alarming speed from the red headed kunoichi on the younger team. The other three older shinobi channeled chakra into their feet to keep from falling, the next second though water surged from the blonde male and the green haired female on the red heads team.

It took the three for surprise sending them towards the wall. The blonde charged forward seeming as if he was flying, his feet didn't quite touch the ground. The nearest shinobi countered him in taijutsu but after two punches from the blonde had him on the ground holding his head as blood seeped from his ears.

The red head took a kunai and slit the palms of her hands, using the blood coming from her new cuts she threw globs of it at another shinobi. That shinobi managed to dodge the flying blood and heard the sizzle from the ground from when the drops fell on the ground behind him.

The green haired girl stood absolutely still as the last shinobi raced towards her. She simply bent backwards to avoid a punch to the face before she grabbed said fist and curled her body up and over his shoulder. Pulling the rest of her body back to the ground and over his shoulder effectively shattering his elbow, the bones burst from his skin. With the flexibility of a snake she grabbed both his shoulders and flipped herself over him and flung him at the wall.

The red head had grabbed onto the opposing ninja's arms lighting his clothes on fire from just her blood and made the skin on his arms start to bubble with angry red puss bubbles, giving him a second-degree burn.

"Winners, Karasuba Sahashi, Ketsuekihane Chi, Naruto Uzumaki." Genma said slightly terrified that this fight had only taken less then about five minutes.

A stunned silence filled the audience, they had known when Tsunade had asked if they extended their training trip to three years that they would come back strong but they had never thought they would be this strong. Now every one had known about the power of the Hokage's elite even if they weren't shown the full extent of how much they could actually do. Slow cheers rang through out the crowd.

Fugaku Uchiha shivered at how easily they had destroyed their opponents but still left them intact enough that they could be healed without permanent damage. He would have to seriously reconsider his clans plan. After all how could they get to the Hokage when he had really powerful ninja protecting him at all times.

Danzo frowned down at the show. He kept itching to convince dear old Sarutobi to share these perfect weapons, but knew that if he would try he would have probably have to reveal ROOT. He glared at the back of Tsunade's head as she walked out to her teammates.

Naruto cracked a smile at Chi and Karasuba, this was way too easy for them. They wanted more of a challenge-some one like Kisame, that shark would definitely make this interesting. The three of them had grown incredibly close over the years, he had to admit walking in on them bathing had made them a lot closer even if he did have scars from that accident.

"Well done." Tsunade said as she came near them, "It was almost painful how easy it was watching you take them apart."

"Tsunade-chan why couldn't they be a little bit stronger?" Chi pouted slightly.

"Well the three strongest in Konoha haven't gotten home from a mission yet, so these had to do."

"Oi, who are these strongest in Konoha?" Karasuba came into the conversation with enthusiasm.

"Kakashi Hatake," Chi and Naruto suppressed a shiver, "Gai Maito," Tsunade paused to shiver herself, "And Itachi Uchiha."

"I look forward seeing how we now fare against Hatake-sensei." Naruto mused then added, "Tsunade-chan whats with Maito-san that makes you shudder?"

"You will have to meet him to find out yourselves."

* * *

The Uchiha was a noble clan and as such they thought they deserved more power. Fugaku sat in the meeting with all his fellow Uchiha elders. "I stress the importance that his protection are far beyond a level that we as a clan have yet to achieve."

"But Fugaku-sama, our voices aren't heard as they should be." Came a protest. He knew that already but his opinion often didn't matter to these old men, they were stuck in their ways and he didn't believe entirely what they had to say.

"We still have Itachi." Some one, he didn't really pay attention who, said then gulped in fear at the dark look that haunted his face.

"I will not risk the life of my son for a foolish dream."

"Fugaku-san, this is not your choice. We have decided that Itachi with rid ourselves of the enslaver." His uncle said making his skin crawl in frustration, that was the last straw. They had gone too far this time.

"Meeting adjured."

Frustrated Fugaku made his way home to consult Mikoto, she always had a wise head on her shoulders and that's what had attracted him to her in the first place.

He stepped into the kitchen seeing her and Sasuke eating rice balls with small chunks of tomato inside the rice. "Mikoto-chan, I must speak with you alone."

He walked away to his study knowing she would follow after promising his youngest that she would be right back. He sat down waiting for her to enter. He didn't have to wait too long, she came in with a concerned look adorning her lovely face.

"They want to use Itachi-kun against the Hokage's elite."

"I've had enough of this. You march your ass to the Hokage and tell him everything. I want you to fix this before we are all stained with blood."

"Are you sure my dear?"

"If you don't head out right now I will personally hunt every last one of those stupid elders and spill their blood all over the compound. Go right now before I change my mind and just do it because I can."

Fugaku suppressed a shutter at how evil his wife's face had transformed into, he had always feared her-watching her kill with out a second thought had made him fear her in the first place. He nodded before shunshining out of the compound and to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

"Aw Kakashi-kun, Gai-kun, and Itachi-kun, I'm so glad you got home off your mission unharmed."

"Hokage-sama forgive me but that b-rank mission was way too easy." Kakashi said modestly as he could muster.

Before they could report their mission a masked Anbu appeared in the room, his mask was blood red and in the shape of a fox.

"Kitsune-kun?"

"Hokage-sama, Fugaku Uchiha-sama has demanded to see you as soon as possible. He says he has information on your safety."

"Very well if he is serious about this, he won't mind company. Get your team in here after you let him in."

He received a curt nod before the fox's molecules seemed to vibrate as he disappeared. About a second later he reappeared with the air vibrating around them.

A masked girl shunshined in via dark red flames, her mask was a blood red raven.

Another masked girl shunshined in via a swirl of water, her mask was a blood red dragon.

Then Tsunade walked in with Fugaku.

Fugaku walked to the the Hokage ignoring all the others in the room as he bowed with respect to the older man. "My elders have decided to take your life Hokage-sama, they plan on forcing my son, Itachi, as they believe that he is still stronger than all three of your elite, to eliminate you. They want an Uchiha leader. They feel as if their power has been swiped from them."

"Fugaku-san, I understand the pertinence power is to your clan however, what you speak of is treason-whether it was committed yet or not."

"I understand and as such I plan on having them all handed to Ibiki and Anko before the execution."

"Very well Fugaku-san." Sarutobi paused to contemplate what exactly gave him such a change of heart, surely the thought of his son going up against very powerful people would do a number on him but they were still just kids. He could have taken the chance anyways. "I will send for them in the morning. I have a report to see to before hand, Kitsune, Raven, Doragon. Please escort Uchiha-sama back to his home."

* * *

**Okay so I'm rushing just a bit but I decided to keep Itachi in the village, helps with getting into later chapters...As a question I have an idea of which Oc will be the main girl but I want to know your opinions,**

**Karasuba or Chi?**


End file.
